Cuida de la mocosa
by Chelsychelss
Summary: Por aquella persona que ya no está, por que ella fue una gran amiga para Lucy, su sacrificio no fue en vano, no es que esta muerta pero el precio a pagar fue alto, el no poder volver a verla nunca más será muy doloroso.


_Por aquella persona que ya no está, por que ella fue una gran amiga para Lucy, su sacrificio no fue en vano, no es que esta muerta pero el precio a pagar fue alto, el no poder volver a verla nunca más será muy doloroso._

**~Cuida de la mocosa~**

_-¡Una sirena! ¡Una sirena!- Gritaba de alegría una pequeña niña de cabellera rubia, corta, sujetada por una media coleta de lado._

_La sirena frente a ella la miro con un gestó de desagrado. Se giro a ver a una persona cerca de ella. -Layla, ¿Se puede saber el por qué me has invocado?-_

_La joven mujer hermosa con cabellos rubios sujetados en una cebolla y con ropa elegante le contesto. -Ella es mi hija Lucy, Aquarius.-_

_-Eeh.- La sirena miro a la niña que de repente comenzó a tocar su cola._

_-Ooh.- A la pequeña Lucy le salían destellos en los ojos al poder tocar su cola de sirena._

_-Oye mocosa, ¿Que crees que haces?- La tomo por la cintura y la cargo. La pequeña al notar que era cargada se comenzó a reír. -¡No lo hago para que te rías!- Exclamó molesta. Pero la pequeña no paraba de reír por la alegría que sentía, su risa sonaba como eco que lentamente se iba desapareciendo._

_/Fin del Flash Back/_

Lucy se despertó agitada, sudada y sobre todo... -¿Lágrimas?- Tocó una de sus mejillas dándose cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Miro a la ventana y vio que ya era de día. Con pereza se levantó y se estiró tronando uno que otro hueso de ella. Se dirigió a su escritorio y abrió un cajón de este, de él sacó un objetó pequeño y dorado algo gastado. -Aquarius.- Sin poder evitarlo lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. -Lo siento.- Tomo el pequeño objeto y lo apretó con fuerzas en su pecho.

_~10 minutos después~_

Lucy ya estaba lista para salir cuando abrió la puerta y se llevó una gran sorpresa. -Natsu.-

-Hola, Lucy.- La saludo alegre.

Lucy noto un pequeño cubo en sus manos algo heridas. _-Sus manos.-_ Pensó.

-Esto es para ti.- Le extendió el pequeño regaló.

-¿Qué?- Lucy no entendí el por qué del objeto en un momento como este.

-Fue algo difícil la verdad, pero al final logre encontrar todas las piezas.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Lucy extrañada abrió el regalo quitándole la tapa y sacando un pequeño objeto delgado. -Le tuve que pedir ayuda a Mirajane para poder pegar todos los trocitos, al final me dio como un pegamento mágico o algo así, me falta la parte de arriba por eso es que te deje también el pegamento por si lo llegases a encontrar y...- Natsu no termino de hablar ya que Lucy se lanzo hacía él para abrazarlo.

-Gracias.- Comenzó a sollozar. -Muchas gracias, Natsu...-

-No ay de que, Luce.- Le correspondió el abrazo.

_~Habitación de Lucy~_

En el escritorio de Lucy se encuentra una pequeña caja media abierta junto a un pegamento usado y en medio de estos dos objetos... una llave dorada.

.

.

.

_-Hahahaha.- Se reía una pequeña niña quien es cargada por una mujer de cabellos azules._

Alguien paso por un lado cubriendo a las dos personas, esa persona se giro hacia atrás y grito. -Rápido Lucy, eres muy lenta.-

-Te dije que me esperaras.- Le grito y paso justo por donde momento antes paso el chico de cabellos rosados escuchando una voz. Se giro.

Natsu miro a Lucy quien miraba a la nada. -Si.- Sonrió de oreja a oreja. -Lo prometo... ¡Lucy apúrate!- El chico la saco de sus pensamientos. -Te dejare atrás.-

-Natsu, no seas así, espérame.- Fue tras de él.

Detrás de ella una sirena cargaba a una pequeña niña que no dejaba de sonreír, la sirena cargaba a la niña con mucha ternura y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, tener a esa creatura en sus manos la llenaba de alegría.

-Natsu te dije que me esperaras.- Le gritó Lucy.

-Hahaha las tortugas se quedan hasta el final.- Bromeo el chico.

-Oyee.-

La chica dio un pasó hacía adelante, dejando ver un collar nuevo que tenia puesto, del collar cuelga una llave dorada.

Mientras los dos chicos corrían detrás de ellos una persona transparente apareció observándolos. -Gracias.- Fue la única palabra que dijo antes de desaparecer mientras miraba al joven de cabellos rosados.

_._

_._

_._

_-Cuida de la mocosa por mí.-_

_._

_._

_._

En el Gremio de Fairy Tail todos los miembros gritaban, reían y sonreían. Cierta rubia reía con mucha alegría.

_-Lucy.-_

_-No sé si fue mi imaginación o no…- _Recordó como alguien se despedía de ella. _–Pero… _Estoy feliz de haberte vuelto a ver….-

.

.

.

-Aquarius.-


End file.
